The puppets adventure
by The Kiwi Fazbear
Summary: Write a review of what you would like puppet to do out of the options provided. Rated T for possible graphic imagery/bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Now, before we get started, I would like to inform you to leave a review of what option puppet will do. This is set in the FNAF 2 diner.**

It was a brisk, chilly morning and puppet woke up for just another night of wandering the pizzeria. There was no guard until next week and the animatronics were charging.

Where does puppet go?

A. The parts/service room to say hi to the withered.

B. The games room to slay BB.

C. Kids cove to fix mangle.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day he noticed mangle was tattered and he said "hey, foxy. You're looking a bit worn down. How about I get my tools and get the new face of playtime up and running again?"

What does mangle reply with?

A. No way!

B. Go ahead.

C.** Foxurity! **(Foxy Security)

D. No, Puppet man. That's illegal.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Puppet man. Thats illegal. Why don't you fix the withered?" Was Mangle's reply.

"Why dude?"

"Because every time someone fixes me, I look more like a girl. I'm a boy for crying out loud! Chika is the only girl in the entire pizzaria at night."

So the puppet went looking for Chika.

What does puppet do to Chika?

A. Dine on her oven baked ass like Freddy Fuckboy.

B. Blow her up.

C. Inhale her dong like an engagement child.

D. Stuff her endoskeleton into a Freddy suit.

Yea. Five nights at fuckboys references.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppet found Chika in the parts/service room and remembered the Five nights at Fuckboys game. Chika remembered to. She asked puppet to dine on her oven-baked ass like Freddy Fuckboy. As Freddy would never do it, Puppet felt bad for Chika but before he could do it, BB came and asked puppet if he would like to buy things. Puppet told BB to inhale his dong, enragement child. But he did buy something. What did puppet buy?

A. An elephant

B. The music box skill

C. An atomic bomb

D. Phone Guy


	5. Chapter 5

Puppet, being the hell of a guy he is, decided to purchase the atomic bomb. It cost 20 guard souls but it looked real. Unfortunately, it was faulty merchandise. What does puppet do to BB?

A. Force his jaw up like Chika's.

B. Grab toy Freddy off the stage and go bite of 87 on this fool.

C. Custom.

**Note: I personally believe that the bite of 87 was a financial error. But if it was a physical bite then I believe it was T. Freddy. Reasoning:**

**W. Bonnie: ...**

**W. Chika: ...**

**W. Foxy: His snout would make it impossible to bite off their lobe without there being a guard on the scene before the bone was penetrated.**

**W. Freddy: Locked in parts/service.**

**T. Bonnie: He just can't do it.**

**BB: *Laughs like BB***

**T. Chika: She can't move her mouth.**

**Mangle: See W. Foxy.**

**Golden Freddy: No endoskeleton teeth.**

**Puppet: See Golden Freddy.**

**T. Freddy: Opens his mouth as he moves throughout the map. Closes it on the stage.**

**For custom, write what you want to happen as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Puppet was so annoyed he grabbed mangle and shoved his snout up BB's ass. Then he grabbed toy Freddy and T. Fred was so annoyed he leaped at puppet, who dodged just in time and Fred hit BB. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how the puppet survived the bite of 87. Said the TV announcer. Jeremy was just getting ready for his first day of work. He was going to play FNAF during his shift so he would know what to do if he got promoted to the sister location. But then puppet woke up. His box had stopped being wound up. Nothing could change his mind.

What did puppet want to do?

**A. Go on a night of debauchery.**

**B. Play angry birds.**

**C. Watch the Big Bang Theory ft. Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hoffstadter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once puppet arose from his slumber, he heard Sheldon Cooper being an ass. He thought of 0.0000000000000001 of BB and decided that there was an equivalency there. That's right, 1,000,000,000,000,000 Shelon Coopers = 1 BB. To take his mind off that horrible thing laughing at him, he goes and runs to the guards office, where he jumps and screams "Hiya pal!" And the guard had a heart attack.

Where does puppet stuff the guard?

**A. BB's ass.**

**B. A Freddy suit.**

**C. A Sheldon Cooper suit.**


	8. Chapter 8

Since the guard died while watching the Big Bang theory, puppet thought the spare Sheldon cooper suit was appropriate. For puppet. He tore apart his puppety suit revealing his feeble endoskeleton and W. Freddy saw him. Naturally, Freddy stuffed puppet into the only suit in sight, the guard. And when puppet realized where he was he ran onto the pavement and shut off.

What time were the authorities called?

A. 12:34 a.m

B. 7:22 a.m

C. At dawn

D. Breakfast time

E. The time people worship Satin.


	9. Chapter 9

At 7:22 the day shift guard saw the dead body of Jeremy Fitzgerald. What's more, there was a slit right down Jeremy's back. He thought that as Jeremy was coming out of the building, he was mugged and then murdered. He alerted the NYPD and then they found the endoskeleton inside him.

What did they think?

A. He was murdered.

B. He committed suicide.

C. Something much more sinister was going on.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while before I updated this series but I wanted you to know that school has been rough for me this month. That sneak peak is coming soon and it will only be up for a week so follow me if you want to see it!**

**;-) ~ Kiwi Fazbear**


	10. Chapter 10

The police, thinking that there was a mystery on their hands, decided to make sure no murderers had been afoot lately. Most of the time, as almost all of the population of the city was in jail for murder, there were no murders. So, they decided to hire Mystery Sherlock Mania.

Who greets them?

A. Scooby-Doo  
B. Maleficent  
C. Satin

**Interesting choices. I am pleased to inform you that my account has been made into a Beta read account. You can now submit stories in for a Beta read if you don't mind.  
DFTBA ~ Kiwi Fazbear**


	11. Chapter 11

As the police saw Mystery Sherlock Mania arrive, Mr 666 greeted them first. The police asked him to explain what happened and he said "Why, this man died by Freddy Fazbear."  
The police asked him to elaborate.  
"Freddy thought of him as an empty animatronic suit so he stuffed the spare endoskeleton inside it. If I recall correctly, that endoskeleton belonged to the Marionette."  
And with that, the police gave Mystery Sherlock Mania the required payment of a soul, which the police only took from prisoners on death row, a Scooby-Snack and magic.  
When did the cops investigate further?

A. The next day.  
B. The next week.  
C. Custom.**  
The popo are onto Fazbear Entertainment. But will they trust The Beast? You choose. DFTBA ~ Kiwi Fazbear**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, the coppers started to investigate further. The puppet had been removed from the corpse and was left in the evidence locker. As the puppet was a supernatural being, he teleported into his old suit and found his box. He then went to sleep as he couldn't shut off on the cold, metal floor. Like his body. The police made it to the building and then W. Chica saw them all.  
What did they think?

A. Oh SHIT!  
B. A.  
C. B.  
D. Custom.

**Another custom. Write what they think in the comments. Remember, if it's custom, first come, first served. DFTBA ~ Kiwi Fazbear.**


	13. Chapter 13 Finale

The Po-Po stared at her and Chica used her child mind to influence the newcomers. 'Pizza?' She asked, hoping they would agree. A few gunshots later the police were dead, the purple guy had come back to finish what he started...destroy the animatronics.

* * *

** That, guys was the finale of The Puppet's adventure. Thanks to all my supporters who left a review. To the people wondering where the puppet is, he's right behind you. DFTBA~Kiwi Fazbear.**


End file.
